Forgive
by IsmiHana
Summary: Kehilangan itu sakit, tapi aku tahu yang sama sakitnya. KiKuro! Kuroko's POV! Warning! Bahasa nggak menarik, mungkin OOC?


"Seijuurocchi!"

"Kise, tenanglah!"

"Tapi, dia…"

"Dia sudah pergi, Kise. Kau harus mengakuinya!"

"…"

Hari ini, aku melihatmu menangis.

…

Biasanya kau tidak begini, Kise-kun. Biasanya kau selalu berbahagia, tertawa bersamanya. Kau selalu berbagi kehangatan dengan kami. Kau selalu berusaha membuat kami tertawa oleh perkataanmu.

Namun, kini kau menangis.

Ada apa denganmu?

* * *

"Ini, Midorimacchi."

"Doumo. Kise-kun, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Eh, umm… Sudah tidak apa-apa-ssu. Aku tidak bisa sedih selamanya-ssu yo."

Kau tersenyum pada semua orang setelah kepergian Akashi Seijuuro. Kau tetap berusaha berbagi kehangatan kepada mereka. Selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, seperti biasanya.

Aku tahu, kau masih sedih.

Tanpa sengaja, aku pernah menemukanmu menangis dalam kamarmu di asrama. Ketika semua orang sudah terlelap. Aku ingat, kau menggenggam kuat-kuat bantalmu waktu itu, seolah-olah kau ingin merobeknya.

Kau ingin dia kembali. Dan kau tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin kembali.

Karena itu, kau berusaha menutupi kesedihanmu.

…

Tapi, aku berpikir…

… bisakah aku menggantikannya untukmu?

* * *

**FORGIVE**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**POV: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Pairing: KisexKuroko**

"_**Tolong maafkan takdir. Maafkan dirimu sendiri. Maafkan nasibmu. Maafkan segala-galanya."**_

* * *

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun bilang hari ini kita tidak ada latihan. Dia ada urusan."

"Aa… sou-ssu ka. Terima kasih informasinya, Kurokocchi."

Seperti biasa, kau tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tapi senyum itu tidak spesial, karena semua orang pernah mendapatkannya. Hanya Akashi Seijuuro yang pernah menerima senyum penuh kasih sayang darimu.

Aku ingin…

"Kise-kun."

"Eh, nani-ssu?"

"Kumohon, jangan bersedih lagi."

Iris madumu melebar mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak ingin kelas dan permainanmu terganggu karena kepergian Akashi-kun." lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu tiap waktu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa, Kurokocchi." kau membuang muka, "Aku tidak apa-apa-ssu yo. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku-ssu."

Lalu kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Kise-kun… Aku tahu kehilangan itu sakit.

Tapi, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan begini.

Ada hal yang terasa sama sakitnya dengan kehilangan.

Melihat orang yang kau sayangi menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bukankah itu sakit?

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan, Tetsu. Kau nggak apa-apa sendiri, kan?"

"Hai desu. Hati-hati di jalan, Aomine-kun."

"Hai, hai. Sampai besok, ya."

Sesaat setelah Aomine menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mendengar suara isakan. Persis suara isakanmu yang familier. Kupikir, itu kau, Kise-kun. Maka aku pergi mencari sumber suara itu.

Dan menyaksikanmu tengah berlutut di samping makam Akashi.

"Seijuurocchi…" aku mendengarmu bicara, "Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja-ssu. Aku di sini juga baik-ssu. Tapi…" kau berusaha menahan air matamu, "Aku merindukanmu-ssu! Aku ingin sekali kau berada di sini untukku-ssu… Aku ingin kita bersama-sama lagi-ssu…"

Pada akhirnya, air matamu tak terbendung. Kau sesenggukan. Mengusap makamnya. Terus menangis.

"Maafkan aku-ssu. Aku akan berusaha lebih tegar agar tidak mengecewakanmu di sana-ssu!"

Itukah alasanmu menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitmu, Kise-kun?

…

Kau masih menangis di sana. Aku tidak tahan.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah berada di belakangmu. Lalu memelukmu.

"K, Kurokocchi!" sepertinya kau terkejut.

"Kumohon, Kise-kun. Jangan bersedih," bisikku, "Aku, aku sakit melihatmu terus-terusan menyembunyikan rasa kehilanganmu. Tolong maafkan takdir."

Kau masih terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Terlebih lagi, kita berada di depan makam Akashi. Tapi aku terus memelukmu. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku peduli padamu.

"Maafkan dirimu sendiri. Maafkan nasibmu. Maafkan segala-galanya. Kumohon, Kise-kun…" aku menahan napas, menggigit bibir. Menggantung kalimat selanjutnya sebelum meneruskan, "… maafkan aku…"

Kau terdiam. Tanpa kata-kata. Datar. Atau sedang berpikir? Aku tidak tahu. Akashi bilang, kau mudah dibaca. Tapi, aku tidak mampu membaca perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengikhlaskan semuanya. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan terus-terusan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

"Nee, Seijuurocchi." tiba-tiba, kau menyahut dengan nada tenang, "Di sampingku kini ada Tetsuyacchi-ssu yo."

Aku terkejut mendengarmu memanggil nama depanku.

"Aku tetap akan merindukanmu-ssu. Tapi," kau merangkul leherku, tersenyum, "Aku akan memulai hidup baru bersamanya. Restui kami ya-ssu!"

Aku masih tertegun, "K-Kise-kun?"

"Panggil aku Ryouta, Tetsuyacchi." kau tersenyum. Dan aku tahu, senyum itu spesial. Senyum itulah senyum yang pernah kau bagi dengan Akashi.

"Ryouta… aku janji akan selalu menjagamu." bisikku sambil kembali memelukmu, "Akashi-kun, tolong biarkan aku menjaga Ryouta untukmu."

Kau tersenyum kembali menatap makamnya. Membelai nisan yang terpahat di sana. Meletakkan sebuket bunga edelweiss. Lantas berbalik dan menyodorkan tanganmu padaku, "Terima kasih, Tetsuyacchi. Kau membuatu sadar kalau kita butuh perubahan. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan membiarkan diriku kehilangan." kau membawaku ke dalam pelukanmu. Hangat, "Terima kasih banyak-ssu."

Kita berjalan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar sebuah suara familier. Suara yang sangat kau rindukan. Suara yang selalu membuatku semangat untuk menjagamu.

"_Tolong jagakan Ryouta untukku, Tetsuya. Terima kasih telah menghiburnya. Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu._"

* * *

**Eh, eh, saiia gak mau Akashi mati juga kaleeeee…! /nangistakberkeputusan**

**Terus, kenapa fic ini harus jadi?! /lho?**

**Awalnya mau bikin angst. Tapi Ai gak gak gak kuat /eh**

**Ancore… bahasanya kacau. Yang lain lagi nonton Insidious 2, eh, Ai malah ngarang cerita /sapananya**

**Pokoknya, makasih deh buat yg udah baca!**

**Oyya, met ultah buat Kuroko ya! Moga makin sayang Kise! /duak**

**Ehm, the last…**

… **mind to review this story?**


End file.
